doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghaji Seramithra
=Ghaji Seramithra= Ghaji known as The Doombringer, was the vengeful deity of retribution invoked by those who sought to repay an eye for an eye. A form of Sin and Vengence Description Personality He was a bitter deity, prone to mood swings and fits of violence. Worshipers Aside from a handful of scattered temples, the church of Ghaji was composed primarily of lone wanderers who traveled the Realms, agreeing to pray for Ghaji's aid on behalf of those who sought or feared vengeance, in exchange for a small fee. Charlatans who would try to scam people in this manner quickly felt the punishment of Ghaji. His followers sought out victims of injustice, heard and appraised their stories, and tracked down the perpetrators in order to inflict a fitting form of punishment. No injustice was too small or too large for revenge to be sought and a fitting punishment meted out, earning the church of Ghaji the ire of town watches as well as the adulation of the downtrodden. If one wanted to seek vengeance on another by praying to Ghaji, it was believed that writing prayers down made them more likely to be answered. To ensure a long-lasting reach for prayers, some vengeance seekers carved them into items made of lead. These were then buried to keep others from knowing about them. Temples to Ghaji were rare, and usually found in antique parts Aul’Thessilax Clerics of Ghaji pray for their spells at midnight, when the bells toll for those deserving of fitting justice. Clerics of Ghaji are encouraged to celebrate the anniversary of the most fitting and sweetest act of revenge. Silent or thunderous praises (as appropriate) must be given to Ghaji each and every time some form of vengeance is exacted. In addition, the church of Ghaji observes two official holy days. On the 11th of Eleint, the Penultimate Thunder is celebrated with feasts of game, bread, fruits, and mead. On the 11th of Marpenoth, the Impending Doom is observed with daylong ceremonies of rumbling drums, vigorous oaths, and exhausting acts of purification. It celebrates justices yet to be meted out, revenges yet to be carried through with, and good deeds that call to the celebrants to be remembered. Many clerics of Ghajimulticlass as assassins, fighters, or rogues. Methods of Worship Ghaji has much less rituals and ways to worship. As a god of vengeance, his greatest ways to pay tribute are to compete in gladiatorial and athletic games. He is fear and fear is his respect, for he is revenge and retribution. On the 11th of Dardiel, the Penultimate Thunder is celebrated with feasts of game, bread, fruits, and mead. A festival is held every year where the greatest of sinners and wrongdoers are publicly executed by the hangman tree. All stand witness to their confessions and all pay witness to their end. On the 11th of Mielat, the Impending Doom is observed is observed with daylong ceremonies of rumbling drums, vigorous oaths, and exhausting acts of purification. It celebrates justices yet to be meted out, revenges yet to be carried through, and good deeds that call to the celebrants to be remembered. Worshippers cast out items in offering, those of great wealth gifted Ghaji are seen as a way to keep his anger at bay. Many seeking revenge offer a personal item of importance. They say the greater the personal token is, the greater your voice can be heard by Him. A festival is held each winter equinox where a sacred plant is set in a thurible, as holy avengers of Ghaji walk through towns seeking the angry spirits, keeping them from taking out their frustrations on those still living. Like beacons, they prostrate themselves middle of town and allow the lingering spirits to inhabit their body, settling about an agreement. Any accepting spirits are given one week to help rip the shackles that hold them to this world. If their mortal coils are not cast off, the avenger will forcefully send the spirit beyond at the end of the week’s time. Category:Gods Category:Evil Pantheon